Devices that require rapid inflation, such as life vests, are typically inflated by gas contained in CO.sub.2 cartridges that are carried in housings known as inflators. A typical inflator includes a pivotally mounted bell crank that is rotated about a pivot shaft when a lanyard secured to the crank is pulled; the rotation of the bell crank effects piercing of the gas cartridge. The inflatable article normally communicates with the inflator through an inflation valve or manifold which extends generally perpendicularly from an exterior surface of the article. Thus, when an inflator is connected to an inflation valve manifold, the bell crank thereof will lie in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the manifold; accordingly, the inflation manifold will be subjected to rotational forces, or torque, when the lanyard is pulled. A component of longitudinally directed forces may also be present.
Some inflatable articles, such as life vests and life rafts, are repeatedly used for drill purposes. Military organizations, e.g., conduct large numbers of drills where inflatable rafts and vests are used. Moreover, airlines routinely purchase large quantities of life vests. Even in drill conditions, there are many situations where the inflatable article must not fail to inflate.
Many earlier designs have addressed the problem, but a manifold of simple construction that resists rotation and retraction even after repeated uses does not appear in the prior art.
The manifold designs of the prior art have another inadequacy which prior inventive efforts in this field have failed to resolve. Most manifolds have a flat formed therein that keys the manifold to the inflator, and a radial bore that aligns with a bore in the inflator through which gas flows. If the radial bore is formed in perfect diametric opposition to the flat, misalignment problems between the two bores will not arise. However, where design considerations or manufacturing mistakes produce a manifold bore that is not in perfect diametric opposition to the flat, misalignments occur; if the amount of misalignment is great, gases attempting to exit the inflator can be blocked and the desired rapid inflation of the inflatable article is not achieved. The prior art merely exhorts designers and manufacturers to unfailingly position the radial bore in precise diametric opposition to the flat.
Invention historians may consult U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,731 to Mackal et. al. for a further discussion of the prior art in this field.